Doctors and physical therapists advise thoroughly stretching the muscles and tendons of one's body before engaging in any physical activity. Stretching the muscles and tendons increases flexibility and prevents muscle cramps and damage to muscles or tendons.
In strenuous athletic activities, such as marathon running, muscle and tendon flexibility are most important. The muscles, tendons and joints in a runner's legs must be flexible and well-stretched before beginning a long run. Failure to properly stretch the leg muscles and tendons may result in temporary and permanent injuries. Failure to adequately stretch the Achilles tendon cord and calf muscles may result in a condition called plantar fasciitis, which is the inflammation of the plantar fascia or arch of the foot. Often it is difficult to simultaneously stretch the Achilles tendon cord and calf muscles in order to maintain adequate flexibility in the arch of the foot. Thus, there is a need for a device that helps athletes, particularly runners, simultaneously stretch the Achilles tendon cord and calf muscles in order to keep the arch of the foot and leg flexible.
Previous devices have been designed to improve flexibility in the foot and leg but none address the problem associated with flexing the arch of the foot. In addition, existing prior art fails to provide for a device that allows the Achilles tendon cord, arch of the foot and calf muscles to stretch simultaneously.
Shooltz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,160, discloses an exercise device for runners. The device comprises a base member and pivoting pads that are designed to receive and secure human feet. With the feet secured on the pads, the pads pivot away from the base of the exercise device against an adjustable resistance element. The device is designed to exercise the anterior leg muscles while keeping the posterior muscles inactive.
Herod et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,635, discloses a portable multiple use exerciser. The device has a base and a pair of side-by-side elongated levers pivotally supported at one end of the base for independent oscillation relative to the base. The device is designed to exercise body extremities and increase blood circulation.
Forsythe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,649, discloses an adjustable foot rest having an optional exercise feature. The device comprises several flat members capable of being folded into a foot rest or a device that exercises the feet and legs. When the feet are exercised they remain flat against one of the flat members of the device. The device is also capable of being unfolded and stored in a compact, flat manner.
Ogawa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,470, discloses an auxiliary instrument for stretching and softening exercises. The instrument is provided for stretching exercises of the Achilles tendon and calf muscles and can also be used as a treading health instrument. The instrument includes a support base, a flat treading base hinged at one end of the support base, an angle adjusting member, and a semi-cylindrical member formed to the arches of human feet. The Achilles tendon and calves are stretched by placing the feet flat on the inclined treading base.
In addition to the various exercising devices described above, there are devices that may appear superficially similar in shape to the present invention, but function in a completely different manner. McCafferty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,931, discloses an adjustable starting block. The device comprises an open-ended channel base member, a first panel hinged to the base and hinged to a second panel which props up the first panel. When not in use, the panels lie flat against the base member for storage. The starting block is used by securing the base member to the ground, and propping up the first panel. A runner places his heel on the surface of the first panel and uses that surface to push away from when he propels himself forward.
Fichter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,335, discloses a track mounted rail and adjustable starting block. The rail has upwardly open, forwardly inclined slits spaced longitudinally in the direction of travel. The block is designed to be selectively mounted in the slits on opposite sides of the rail.
None of the prior art patents address the problems associated with plantar fasciitis or provide solutions to prevent or facilitate the rehabilitation of the condition. The prior art related to exercise and stretching equipment discloses various devices that position the foot in a single plane. The prior art relating to starting blocks is designed to elevate the heel of the foot.
Thus, there exists a need for a stretching device designed to simultaneously stretch the Achilles tendon cord, arch of the foot and the calf muscles. There exists a further need for a stretching device designed to rehabilitate plantar fasciitis.